The first time
by moo im a cup
Summary: Sasuke admires naruto but naruto likes sakura and sasuke finds it annoying what will he do to get naruto in his grasp! flames are welcome this is my first so be honest and yes this is a bad summary i suck at summarys
1. Chapter 1

Plans!

It was a perfect day for the nine rookie ninjas not hot not cold just... perfect. There wernt any missoins latly so Naruto

gatherd all the rookies and brought them to Konohas park. It had a pond and fields basicly it was a nature park which normally

only the hokage had access to but she loand to Naruto since se didnt go there often. Naruto Kiba and Hinata swamm in the pond,

Sakura and Ino tanned in the sun, Shino and Shikamaru just stood and watched the others(shika was lazy and shino wasnt a

people person!), Choji just put his feet in the water wile he ate chips, and a very soloumn Sasuke sat on a tree branch wathching

the others. Though he kept his eyes mostly on the blonde that was constantly trying to get Sakuras attention. 'Damnit why is he

allways trying to go out with her ecen if she turns him down constantly' he thought ' Why?... ' his thoughts were cut off by a small

voice he looked down and saw the blonde calling to him " Hey! Sasuke come swim with us the water is great!" he left his thoughts as

he changed into his swim suit and joind the others in the pond now noticing that Sakura had gotten in he thought ' damnit as if im

gonna let this bitch get narutos affection ' he spent the rest of the day swimming and occasionally he would "accidentally"brushd his

hand on the blondes virgin ass.

A wek later Sasuke stopped Naruto on his way to Sakura's house.

"Oi' Naruto I need to see you."

"Whaaaaaat? but i want to talk to Sakura " he said in a pouting voice.

"Just come here dobe i need to ask you someting"

"What is it Sasuke i need to hurry before she leaves for Ino's" he said approching the raven haird boy

"Hey Naruto why do you always ask her out even when you know shell turn you down?"

" Ummmmm... cause I dont like giving up mabey one day shell change her mind and accept me! Well gotta go see ya Sasuke."

the blond skipped off to the girls house excited and bouncy. Sauke couldnt help but watch the boys but bounce behind him. he coverd his

nose to stop the bleeding as he thought dirty and fun things to do to the blonde. he sat there and thought of how to make Naruto his

before Sakura really did change her mind and go out with him. He headed home thinking of ways to get the blonde but no matter the

stratagy he thought up the bitch wound up as an interfereance. 'Damn the only way to get Naruto is to kill Sakura... ' then he got

it he would us her as bait to get the blonde to be his. He smirked as he pland it on the way home an prepared for the exacution of the

plan.

chapteer end hehehe youll have to wait till i finish te other flames and reviews welcome

(note this is my very first story so please be honest if it bad let me know!)


	2. no joke

Chapter 2

The next day as Sakura was just about to leave she ran into Sasuke and decided to talk with him. "Ne? Sasuke-kun can i talk to you for a second" Sauske gave his evil smirk and said "Sure acctually i was just looking for you i wanted to ask you a few things at my place do you think you can come over." "Sure id love to." she replied. Back at sasukes house he sat Sakura on the couch and asked her if she wanted a drink. Water please she said before he headed to the kitchen he pourd her water and put in some sleepin pills and then came back thanx she said beore swallowing the beverage then before she had time to react she fell to the floor unconsious. Sasuke tied her up and gagged her then dragged her to the forest, he called Naruto conceling his voice and said "I have your friend if you want her alive and unharmed then come to the forest east of Konoha ill be waiting..." then he hung up and hide in a tree and waitind for him. Naruto came running into the forest searching for Sakura and found her lying on the ground tied up. He approached her but as soon as he was within arms length a trap went off and got him stuck upside down in a tree

"What the hell let me down!" he hollard but Sasuke stayd hidden in the shadows as he spoke in a much deeper vice than his own.

"If you want the girl back i need something in return and if you font agree with my terms than she dies!"

"ok ok what do you want" Naruto shouted at the voice

"Simple i want you" the voice replied

what! the blonde said in a confused tone

"i said i want you Uzumaki Naruto if you give your body over to me ill spare the girl! if not then i guess youll have to watch her die before you!"

F fine but where are you i cant see you

Do you really want to see me are you sure youcan handle it?... fine here you go.


	3. Chapter 3

To my dearest readers,

Hi there everyone I just want you too know that I have a new account and I am slowly but surely going to be uploading and fixing my stories. It may take some time but I want you to know that before today I was content to just let them all die but then I dropped by my old account and saw all the comments you guys wrote and I want to thank you all, you have revived my desire to write these stories, I had honestly thought that no one read or liked my fanfics so I foolishly let them suffer. Now however I am going to go back over them and "nurse them back to health" in a sense, albeit it will be a slow one by one process but I am challenging myself to have more than half of my stories refreshed, renewed and well taken care of by Christmas.

Once again I want to thank you all and I hope that my work will be reward enough for your long wait. If there is anything else I can do let me know.

Also my new account is sweetest lil empath

Thank you all

Sincerely,

Raechel Anne-Gilbreath Sabey


End file.
